Inviernos cálidos
by MiloLM
Summary: Ella es impresionante, porque es cálida aún cuando su poder es el frío. Y sus inviernos también son así, arden y queman, como hielo. Es frialdad llena de calidez.


**Título:** Inviernos cálidos.

 **Personajes:** Hawks, Fuyumi Todoroki.

 **Pairing:** FuyuHawks/Huwumi.

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, nada cómicas y poco románticas. Escenas subiditas de tono [+16]; se recomienda discreción. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Categoría:** Romance, Drama.

 **Total de palabras:** 2060.

 **Notas:** Me estoy pasando de bergha con esto de publicar one-shot's y nunca actualizar _AdH_ , ¡y para colmo es un Lemon! Y aunque no sea del explícito... ¡Debería sentir vergüenza de mí misma! :u

...

Pero no la siento porque sé bien que ustedes esperaban algo como esto, así que digo "Meh" y espero ver cuántos se atreven a lanzarme comentarios 7-7

 ** _*huye*_**

* * *

 **Summary:** Ella es impresionante, porque es cálida aún cuando su poder es el frío. Y sus inviernos también son así, arden y queman, como hielo. Es frialdad llena de calidez

* * *

. _ **Inviernos cálidos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Y empieza con eso, una simplicidad. Un roce suave de labios ajenos y un aleteo en el pecho, no en el vientre, porque ese lugar no alberga el alma que salta de emoción y se esconde de timidez, esperando el tiempo suficiente a emerger con seguridad. Y es cuando finalmente lo hace, siempre. Al tiempo que la temperatura sube y sube y baja y baja, y la noción se desvanece con los pensamientos porque no son necesarios.

Se besan, y es dulce, y tierno. No tienen palabras que decir con ello. No es necesario. Y Hawks admite que lo necesitaba, que alguien enfriara su acalorado ser ahogado de preocupación disimulada luego de un arduo día lleno de estrés; y que Fuyumi acepte que ha estado todo el día preocupada y al pendiente de todas las noticias temiendo por su seguridad. Y va más allá de simplemente juntar bocas, se transmiten sentimientos agradables que forman una reacción química sin igual y les llenan de esa seguridad que se había desvanecido, porque siguen allí juntos al final del día.

Y pobre de ella, que cuando sus alumnos pregunten —si es que alguna vez lo hacen, lo cual no es probable— qué sucede, no sepa cómo plasmarlo en palabras.

—Tu piel es fría...

Fuyumi sonríe, y se separa suavemente. Lo agarra de las mejillas y junta su frente con la de él, notando la gran diferencia de temperatura en su cuerpo.

—Y tú estás ardiendo...

—Es culpa tuya.

Se ríen. La abraza. Se abrazan ambos y vuelven los besos de nube de mil estaciones. Se sumergen más, exploran la boca del otro sin restricciones ni vergüenzas. Él le desata el cabello, que cae por su sus hombros, despeinado y horriblemente tentador como hilos de telaraña adornados de pétalos de rosas. Enreda sus dedos en las hebras blancas manchadas de rojo, y ella hace lo mismo con los mechones de oro. Es un juego a compás que les encanta experimentar.

No se preguntan si está bien. Ya no importa algo como eso.

Los dedos femeninos se escabullen entre los cabellos de sol, lo sueltan, bajan por su cuello y aparta un poco el cuerpo del suyo. Su mirada grisácea brilla hermosamente y siente flotar. Quiere continuar y sus manos se dirigen por su espalda llegando al punto de tocar las plumas que adornan ese lugar. Y se ríe, vuelven a reír y él le besa la coronilla.

—Eso no lo arruinará...

Las plumas de rojo caen como copos de nieve, y la joven se encanta con ello. Sonríe y vuelve a su boca, ahora abrazándolo con fuerza porque siente sus piernas flaquear y no quiere caer. Todo dentro suyo tiembla y es a causa del muchacho que le delinea las mejillas con delicada parsimonia y deja suspiros cariñosos en su cuello. Y se oyen los latidos, son fuertes, erráticos. Parecen bombas de tiempo a punto de estallar ( _boom boom boom_ ), un burbujeo en la cabeza y adiós control, ya no hay y sólo siguen las caricias sobre la ropa y manos pícaras que rompen esa regla no oficial.

Fuyumi retrocede, él la guía por el pasillo y las puertas se abren. Entran y chocan con la cama, la albina cayendo de espaldas al suave colchón y el hombre encima suyo. No se detienen los besos y Hawks cuela las manos debajo del suéter rosa que ella trae. Su piel sigue siendo fría pero no se queja, continúa siendo excitante.

Y ella hace lo mismo. Con dedos temblorosos acaricia su abdomen debajo de la camiseta, deleitándose con el tacto de los músculos que no puede ver pero sí imaginar con todo lujo de detalle. Le encanta bastante y quiere reírse de sus pensamientos. Y arde, su piel arde aunque no es fiebre, pero le quema. A pesar de ello no desea apartarse sino que se pega más a él. Chocan frío eterno y calor temporal, es delicioso, se siente derretir y evaporar. Le quita la primera prenda y no puede evitar suspirar. Se pregunta cómo terminó estando junto a alguien tan atractivo.

Él sonríe y se carcajea con suavidad en su oreja.

—Mi turno, ¿no crees?

Entrelaza ambas manos femeninas con las suyas, llevándolas a la altura de sus cabellos de nieve con rastros de fuego (un fuego que, incluso pequeño en su alma, es abrasador), y están desparramados por la sábana. Los anillos de oro blanco y dorado chocan haciendo un eco sutil y dulce en la habitación. Y le besa los labios con dulzura impropia, baja a su mentón, su cuello y muerde suavemente allí logrando conseguir un sonido agradable de placer. Continúa bajando y soltando las manos pequeñas se encarga de separar los botones del abrigo y quitárselo enseguida.

Le muerde la clavícula, algo busco. La fémina hace un sonido de sorpresa que se convierte en un suspiro aliviado y encantador. Baja las manos debajo de la camisa blanca, la levanta y en un santiamén también desaparece. Fuyumi está roja como sus mechones. Hawks siente desfallecer al llegar a este punto.

—Maldición, ¿por qué eres tan linda?

—¿Q-?

Ni siquiera termina la interrogación cuando vuelven a asaltar su boca. Siente el tacto cálido de la mano masculina en su vientre, luego tocando su cintura, y va subiendo y subiendo. Ya no puede seguir pensando en ello luego de sentir la lengua del rubio colarse entre sus labios. Hasta que siente presión en su pecho izquierdo y quiere chillar de la vergüenza.

Aunque apartarlo y detener todo no sea para nada una opción, al menos quiere golpearlo por descarado. Al final no puede porque él sigue mareándola con ese beso francés que niega acceso al oxígeno.

Vuelve el calor a su cabeza y entonces le agarra del rostro, asumiendo una mejor posición para compartir el acto. Instintivamente sus piernas se enredan en la cadera del muchacho, que solamente sonríe entre el beso. Sus pieles se tocan con suavidad, y se deshacen las demás prendas como si estuviesen hechas de ilusiones. La habitación se llena de aroma a noche, a calor, a pasión. Y aun con ello es frío y reconfortante, los envuelve y marea totalmente.

No pueden decir que es amor. No lo saben. Por ello lo sienten (y están enfermamente seguros) y se descubren sin pudor. Ella ve los dibujos marcados en la piel ajena, que simulan alas filosas en su brazo y marcas de heridas antiguas en el pecho. Y le regala toquecillos etéreos como rocío en el área, en la carne que ha pasado por tanto. En cuanto él descubre hasta el más pequeño lugar de su cuerpo de nieve helada, que se calienta sin —hacerlo en realidad— derretirse y es suave, suave especialmente en sus senos, quizás la zona a la que se ha vuelto adicto a delinear y regalar besos de depredador mientras sus manos bajan y bajan, allá al lugar prohibido. Y ella se lo permite sin titubeos, y sonríe como ninfa de cuento de hadas de chocolate blanco y risas de nube. Y su interior es ardiente, le quema por completo. Enloquece todos sus sentidos y crea una pantalla en su mente que sólo guarda las expresiones tan preciosas que pone para él y sólo él. Es un descubrimiento agradable.

Dejan las barreras y sus cuerpos se unen, no hay ataduras empero sienten que algo se entrelaza. No son sólo sus manos o sus lenguas en su danza de excitación. Es cálido, por todos lados, y refrescante en su totalidad. Y armonioso. El vaivén de sus cuerpos toma velocidad y los suspiros se vuelven gemidos roncos que nacen desde lo profundo. Los corazones que golpean casi queriendo escapar y la sangre que se acumula en los rostros, que le regalan expresiones que no deberían enseñárselas a nadie más. Es placentero a más no poder, el cómo el joven la llena por primera vez y ella no siente temor, ni siquiera piensa en otra cosa más que colores. Colores de aquí para allá que abruman su cabeza y la hacen sonreír en éxtasis.

Y siguen los movimientos y los sonidos, caricias de arriba, de abajo, besos de papel donde está la piel llena de mapas de antiguos toques ligeros y bruscos. Y el final es como una niebla que les arranca un grito silencioso y ruidoso a la vez, tortuoso en varios sentidos, delicioso. Como caramelo color arcoiris de un atardecer cálido en invierno. Inexplicable y hasta irreal.

Los inundan la respiración errática y los latidos desbocados, como caballos de carrera llenos de adrenalina. El sudor adorna la piel y la fuerza los abandona, caen rendidos al final entre las sábanas, cubriéndose con ellas.

Hay silencio en tanto recuperan el aliento. Y no necesitan decir nada en realidad, sólo asimilar el hecho de lo que acaban de compartir.

Hawks traga pesado.

—Eso...

Y entonces Fuyumi se esconde totalmente bajo las sábanas, espantándolo.

—¿Tan malo fue?

Ella no contesta su pregunta con palabras, pero luego de unos momentos la escucha reír. Se confunde con esa respuesta inesperada.

—En serio, ¿qué?

La risa se oye más fuerte. Él sigue sin comprender la razón. Hasta que la fémina vuelve a sacar la cabeza, portando una enorme y dulce sonrisa en los labios, y las mejillas coloreadas.

—Sólo se me hace gracioso el que no tengas confianza en ti mismo, señor héroe número dos.

¿Eso de llamarlo número dos era insulto o halago? Sigue sin entenderlo. Aunque por otro lado sólo puede sonreír divertido y ababalanzarse sobre ella, acorralándola en la cama.

—¿Será que quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

La joven vuelve a reírse, y luego le besa con suavidad.

—Mejor duerme si es que mañana no quieres caer en medio del patrullaje.

—Que chica tan responsable tengo. Pero me gustaría-

Antes de poder continuar ella ya le ha puesto una mano en la frente, utilizando su hielo para enfriarle la cabeza. Dadas las circunstancias, Hawks no tiene más remedio que obedecer y acostarse a un lado suyo, abrazándola. Y nota que su piel de leche sigue tan fría como un hielo aunque no le importa, sino que le encanta.

Y se ríe con un pensamiento que surca su cabeza de repente.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Sólo pensaba que... tú eres algo así como un invierno cálido.

Fuyumi no le entiende a la primera hasta que nota la alusión a su poder, y sólo sonríe rodeando el torso masculino, notando la enorme diferencia de temperatura corporal una vez más.

—Pero es mejor estar contigo que afuera con este frío. ¿Sabías que anunciaron que nevaría esta noche?

La cara de la mujer borra su alegría, y se pregunta cómo su pareja puede arruinar tan fácilmente el momento.

Piensa eso, hasta que él borra esa idea con un beso en la frente y una sonrisa llena de cariño.

—Aun así tú eres mi invierno favorito, Fuyu. Porque tú siempre eres cálida.

Antes de que pueda bajar el sonrojo en su cara y decir algo al respecto él ya se ha quedado dormido. Y, bueno, se guarda sus palabras para la mañana siguiente.

* * *

 _¿Fin?_

* * *

 **N/A:** Ese 'fin' suena más a 'continuará', se los aseguro ••


End file.
